Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Pre-Maiami Championship
by TheResistingRaptor
Summary: Kazuki is a young duelist from Heartland City who once had a dream of becoming an Entertainment Duelist like his teacher/mentor, Yusho Sakaki. However, that changed when Academia invaded. Now, dueling for revenge, he heads to the Standard Dimension, alongside Shun and Yuto, in search of some answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Key/Legend:**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/Talking through Duel Disk"_

" _ **Summon chant/Attack/Effect"**_

" **OC Card"**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Journey to the Standard Dimension**

Among the ruins of Heartland City, a boy, no older than 16, wandered about. He had turquoise eyes, and black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, while his face was being framed by center-parted bangs. He wears a black leather jacket, which is zipped up and belted shut, over a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a black tie, as well as black gloves, dark jeans, and black combat boots. He also wore some bandages over his right eye, and had a red scarf tied around his upper left arm as well as a, purple body, Duel Disk attached to his left wrist.

He was walking around, the once peaceful city, in hope of finding a young boy named Daisuke. From the information he was given, the young boy should be hiding in one of the old, run-down buildings nearby. However, there were quite a few of them, so it would take him a while to check each and every one of them by himself. Looking around, he tried to see if there were any clues as to where the young boy could be.

By some chance, he found a stuffed bear on the ground near one of the buildings. He went to pick it up, when, suddenly, he started to hear sniffling coming from inside the nearest building, which looked like a cafe of some sort. Picking up the stuffed bear, he decided to go in and investigate the noise. It didn't take him long, considering the size of the cafe, to see that a small boy was curling up in the corner.

"Excuse me." He alerted the young boy to his presence. "Are you Daisuke?"

The young boy turned his head towards the black-haired teen with fear evident in his eyes. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Noticing that the boy was scared, he tried to calm him down by handing the stuffed bear back. "I'm not going to hurt you." Daisuke took a glance at the toy bear, and then at the older male. Not sure what to do, he crawled over to grab his stuffed bear, so he could have some comfort before something bad happened to him. "See? Everything's okay."

"W-Who are you?" Daisuke asked, clutching the stuffed bear to his chest.

"Hakuryuu Kazuki." The boy answered. "You're mother asked me to come find you." The young boy's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother.

"Really!?"

"Yes." The boy, now known as Kazuki, nodded. "Now, just grab my hand, and I will take you to her, okay?" He held his hand out to the young boy, hoping that he will take it.

"O-okay…" Daisuke, hesitantly, took the older male's hand, and got up onto his feet with the stuffed bear in his left hand. Satisfied with the boy's decision, Kazuki led him outside.

"Hakuryuu Kazuki." Daisuke tightened his hold on Kazuki's hand, as he, himself, narrowed his eyes in disgust. Outside, standing with their white-trimmed blue body Duel Disks attached, were the Obelisk Force. "You are wanted by Academia. Surrender now or else."

"Stay here." Kazuki ordered, as he released his hold of Daisuke's hand. He, then, proceeded to activate his Duel Disk, which happened to have a purple blade. They, too, activated their Duel Disks, revealing a red blade. "Let's get this over with."

" **DUEL!"**

 **[Kazuki: 4000 Life Points (VS) Obelisk Force: 4000 Life Points]**

 **Turn 01: Red**

 **Red: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Green: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"I'll start!" Red declared. "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, from my hand to fuse the three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand!" Three copies of the same card appeared, in a triangle formation, before turning into a red, yellow, and blue light. Then, they joined together in a spiraling whirlpool of light. _**"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"**_ A mechanical dog with three heads appeared onto the field.

 **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**

 **[LV: 7 / Earth / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 1800]**

"I end my turn." Red finished.

 **Turn 02: Kazuki**

 **Red: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Green: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"My turn. Draw!" Kazuki drew the top card from his deck. "I Summon **Graviton Wing** from my hand!" A gray mechanical falcon with electric blue eyes appeared on the field. It had three streams of blue energy flowing through each wing, top and bottom, and into the blue orb that was within it's chest.

 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1000]**

"Next, I will use the Spell, **Graviton Bond**!" Kazuki declared. "Now, by targeting Graviton Wing, I am able to Special Summon another copy from my hand." Soon after, another mechanical falcon made an appearance. "But, by doing so, it's effect is negated."

 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / DEF: 1000]**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 03: Green**

 **Red: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 1**

 **Green: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"My turn!" Green called out. "I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" This time, a mechanical dog with one head appeared.

 **Antique Gear Hound Dog**

 **[LV: 3 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1000]**

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, Antique Gear Hound Dog can deal 600 points of damage! _**Hound Flame**_!" A stream of fire was shot, from the mechanical dog's mouth, directly at Kazuki. He managed to block it using his arms, but he skidded back a few feet in the process.

"Mr. Kazuki!" Daisuke gasped.

 **[Kazuki: 4000 - 3400 Life Points]**

"Then, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the Antique Gear Hound Dog, that's on the field, with the one that's in my hand!" Unlike before, a single card appeared next to an already summoned monster, before joining together in a spiraling whirlpool. _**"Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!"**_ A double-headed mechanical dog appeared with it's red eyes gleaming.

 **Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog**

 **[LV: 5 / Earth / Fusion/ Effect / ATK: 1400]**

"Battle! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! Attack his left Graviton Wing!" It launched two streams of fire, soon becoming one, at the mechanical falcon, destroying it.

 **[Kazuki: 3400 - 3000]**

"I end my turn." Green finished.

 **Turn 04: Yellow**

 **Red: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 3000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 1**

 **Green: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"My turn! Draw!" Yellow declared, drawing the next card from his deck. "I Summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The single-headed mechanical dog appeared once more.

 **Antique Gear Hound Dog**

 **[LV: 3 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1000]**

"I activate Antique Gear Hound Dog's effect! _**Hound Flame**_!" Again, Kazuki was blasted back by a stream of fire.

 **[Kazuki: 3000 - 2400 Life Points]**

"And now, I will activate the Spell, Polymerization, to fuse the Antique Gear Hound Dog on my field with the other two in my hand!" This time, two cards appeared next to the already summoned monster. The three joined together in a whirlpool of light. _**"Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"**_

 **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**

 **[LV: 7 / Earth / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 1800]**

"Battle! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! Attack Graviton Wing!" With that, each of the three heads shot a fireball from it's mouth, which soon became one giant fireball, directly at his lone Graviton Wing, utterly obliterating it. "I end my turn." Yellow finished, before smirking at Kazuki. "You should give up while you still can, Xyz Scum."

"Yeah, we promise not to hurt you too badly." Green chuckled.

"I will never give in to you, Academia." Kazuki told the three.

 **Turn 05: Red**

 **Red: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 2400 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 1**

 **Green: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**

"Then, perhaps you need a little more persuading." Red smirked. "My turn!" He drew the top card from his deck. "Battle Phase! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog, direct attack!" Unlike last time, the three fireballs didn't become one, instead all three were heading straight for Kazuki and Daisuke. The older male threw himself in front of Daisuke, to protect him from the incoming attack. The cafe that once stood behind the two, was now completely destroyed as was everything else in the area.

 **[Kazuki: 2400 - 600 Life Points]**

"I end my turn."

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Kazuki asked the brown-haired boy.

"Y-Yes!"

"Good." Suddenly, a familiar voice could be heard through his Duel Disk.

" _Kazuki!"_

"Yes, Yuto?"

" _Are you okay!?"_

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" _We saw some explosions in your direction!"_

"It's nothing to worry about."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes." Kazuki answered. "I have the kid with me, and once I take care of something, we will be heading back."

" _Okay. Well, hurry. Shun just got back with some valuable information that may help us find Ruri's whereabouts."_

"Really!?"

" _Yes."_

"Okay, I'll try and get there quickly."

" _We'll be waiting."_ With that, the connection dropped.

"Hey, you know, while you were talking with your friend. Perhaps, you could have called for reinforcements." Green smirked.

"Reinforcements?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't need any help to defeat a few pushovers."

"What was that?"

 **Turn 06: Kazuki**

 **Red: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 600 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 1**

 **Green: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 0**

"My turn." He placed his right hand on top of his deck. "Draw!" The intensity of the draw was so great that it caused a miniature shockwave to erupt from his person. "I activate my face down card. **Gravity Misconception**!" The normal Trap flipped face up, revealing it's pinkish color. "If I control no monsters, while my opponent controls at least one Special Summoned monster, I am able to Special Summon as many Graviton monsters from my Graveyard as there are Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's side of the field." Kazuki explained. "But at a cost, the ATK and DEF of all the monsters I Special Summon is reduced to zero. So, I Special Summon the two, previously destroyed, Graviton Wings in defense position!"

x2 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1000]**

"Next, I will Normal Summon a third copy from my hand!" The third, and final, copy of the gray mechanical falcon appeared.

 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1000]**

"Three Level Four monsters…" Green muttered.

"So, are you finally going to use it?" Yellow questioned.

"I Overlay my three Level Four Graviton Wings!" The three monsters became shrouded by a yellow light, just before ascending upward and into a white galaxy-style spiral portal. _**"The angelic light that shines through the eternal darkness! Rise up from the ashes of the fallen, and exterminate the enemy with your power! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Graviton Seraph!"**_ Appearing from the portal was a blue-eyed angelic-like being in a white exosuit with gold trimmings. It also had a pair of yellow energy-formed wings sprout out from it's back, as well as a celtic-like sword in the right hand.

 **Graviton Seraph**

 **[RK: 4 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2400 / OU: 3]**

"An Xyz Monster!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I activate Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog's effect!" Green called out. "When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field, it gets placed with one Gear Counter!"

"It's not going to make any difference, Fusion."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Yellow questioned.

"There's nothing you can do to beat us, and you know it." Green smirked.

"Is that so?" Kazuki replied. "Well then, allow me to give you a demonstration of what I can do." He grabbed another card from his hand, and inserted it into the blade of his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, **Graviton Talisman**! With this, all card effects, that would affect any Graviton monster I control, are negated for the rest of this turn."

"What!?" Green gasped.

"Then, I activate Graviton Seraph's special ability!" Kazuki declared. "By removing one Overlay Unit, I can choose a monster my opponent controls, and Seraph can copy it's effects until the End Phase! I choose to copy Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog's effect, which allows Seraph to attack three monsters instead of one!"

"You-!" Red gritted his teeth.

"It's not going to be enough to beat us!" Yellow pointed out.

"I'm not done! I equip Graviton Seraph with **Gravity Rod**!" Kazuki called out. "When a Graviton monster, equipped with this card, destroys a monster my opponent controls, 600 damage is dealt times the level of that monster!"

"That means-!" Green gasped.

"It's over!" Kazuki finished what Green started. "Battle! Graviton Seraph! _**Shining Slash**_!" The double-edged sword became enveloped by a golden light, before Seraph held it back, and charged the three mechanical beasts, destroying them with three quick slashes.

 **[Red: 4000 - 3400 Life Points]  
[Green: 4000 - 3000 Life Points]  
[Yellow: 4000 - 3400 Life Points]**

"Now, Gravity Rod takes effect!" Seraph used the mystical rod in it's left hand, and shot three separate beams at the Obelisk Force, knocking each of them onto the ground, and rendering them unconscious.

 **[Kazuki: WIN (VS) Obelisk Force: 0 Life Points]**

For a moment, Kazuki thought about carding them. But, he didn't want to scare the young boy. So, he just left them be, for now.

"You did it, Mr. Kazuki!"

"I did, but let's get going before more of them show, okay?"

"Okay!" With that, Daisuke grabbed Kazuki's hand, and continued on their way, like nothing happened at all.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

After several minutes of wandering around, the two boys finally arrived at the Resistance's hideout, which was located in one of the ruined buildings that were scattered around Heartland, equipped with tents and makeshift wells.

As Kazuki walked through their hideout, with Daisuke following close behind, he saw some members of the Resistance either talking with one another, or helping those in need.

"Hey, Kazuki." They were soon greeted by a friend of Kazuki. He was a short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. He wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, gray pants, and yellow boots with white tongues and gray soles under a purple poncho that is emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds.

"Allen." Kazuki nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Is this Daisuke?" He asked, pointing at the youngest boy among them.

"Yes." Kazuki said. "Daisuke, this is Kozuki Allen."

"Nice to meet you!" Allen smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you too, mister…"

"Mister? Come on, Daisuke, you can call me Allen!"

"Um… Okay, mist-I mean Allen."

"There you go!"

"Allen. Why are you here?" Kazuki asked. "I thought it was your turn to hand out rations to people."

"It is, but Kaito wanted me to wait here for you, so Sayaka took over for me."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was." Allen muttered.

"Are you worried that she might overwork herself?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Don't be. I'm sure she can handle something as simple as handing out rations." Kazuki told him.

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

"Okay." Allen smiled. "Anyway, how about we go? The others are waiting for us."

"Right." Kazuki nodded.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

They walked inside one of the tents, that were placed on the far end of the building, and saw that a total of five people were waiting inside.

One of which was a tall young man with straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on his left. He has yellow-green eyes, and wore a red scarf around his neck. He wore a blue trenchcoat that was tattered at the ends; the coat is belted shut, and is adorned with belted cuffs. He also sports gray pants and brown shoes.

The second guy that was in there had purple and black hair that swept upward and to the right side of his head. He wore a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. He also wore a choker, black wristbands with silver studs, and goggles. He also sports a mask to conceal his face, a red scarf tied around his upper right arm that is partially hidden by his sleeve.

The third was a young girl, about the same age as Kazuki, with brown eyes, and black hair, which extends down to her mid-back, with a single ponytail on the top left side of her head. She wore a long-sleeved off shoulder cerulean blouse, black short-shorts, and dark blue boots.

The fourth was an older woman, perhaps in her late 20s, with hazel eyes, and brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless dark brown shirt, a long gray skirt, and brown shoes.

And the final person that was in there was another woman, who was perhaps in her early 30s, with blue eyes, and long brown hair, which extended past her lower back. She wore a long-sleeved violet shirt, and blue jeans with dark brown boots.

"Ah, there they are!" The woman, in her late 20s, pointed out.

"Hey guys, we've brought-" Allen was cut off by the other woman running up and tightly hugging Daisuke.

"Daisuke! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Mom… You're crushing me…"

"I'm sorry, darling." She released her hold on Daisuke, and gave a warm smile to Kazuki. "Thank you so much for finding my son."

"No problem."

"Kazuki."

"Yes, Yuto?" Kazuki looked over at the caped boy, who had called his name.

"Come on." Yuto gestured for Kazuki to follow him and the other boy. "We need to go talk about the information Shun obtained."

"Right." Kazuki looked towards the young girl and hazel-eyed woman. "Will the two of you be okay if I happen to leave?"

"Of course, honey." The woman, in her late 20s, told him. "I have Kaito, and everyone else here, to protect me."

"And I'm not as weak as you may think I am!" The brown-eyed girl said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I never said you were weak, Katsumi." Kazuki told her. "I just wanted to know if you'll be fine with me leaving if I do."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." Kazuki began to follow Shun, and Yuto out of the tent, with Allen close behind.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Allen said.

"What? You're not coming with us?"

"Sorry, but I've got to go see how Sayaka's holding up."

"It's fine. We understand." Yuto told him, as Shun and Kazuki nodded.

"Thanks." He ran off into distance, hoping to catch Sayaka before she overworks herself, again.

"Come on, we need to go." Shun told his comrades

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

They walked inside another tent, that, unlike the last one, looked like a three dimensional half-circle with a workshop in the center, and began discussing the information that Shun brought back.

"Okay, Shun. What did you find out?" Kazuki asked, crossing his arms.

"The head of Academia, Leo Akaba, apparently has a son, named Reiji, that lives in the Standard Dimension."

"Okay, and how is that suppose to help us find Ruri?"

"Shun believes that capturing the Professor's son would force him to return Ruri to us."

"You really think that will work?"

"It has too." Shun replied. "If not, then I will go to Academia and take her back by force."

"Shun…"

"Will you be coming with us, Kazuki?" Yuto asked.

After a momentary silence, Kazuki answered with a nod. "Of course."

"Okay." A small smile grew onto Yuto's face, before fading away as fast as it appeared. "I've already reconfigured our Duel Disks for interdimensional travel, so we should have no problem going to Standard."

"Good." Shun nodded.

"What's the plan for when we get there?"

"We try and lure out Reiji Akaba."

"But, how will we know what he looks like?"

"You'll know when you see him."

"Activate your Duel Disks, and move to the Dimension Move function." Kazuki and Shun activated their Duel Disks touch screens, and did just as Yuto said and did. "Now, I'm not sure if we'll end up near each other when we arrive, but as long as we stay in contact everything should be fine."

"Got it."

"Then, let's get going." Yuto told them, as he tapped the rectangular button with 'Standard' in the center, which made his body get enveloped by a blue light. Soon after, Shun and Kazuki did the same thing, with the same result.. Then, not a moment later, the blue light faded, as did their vision.

* * *

 _ **Graviton Wing - Light / Machine / Effect / LV: 4 /ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0  
Effect: Unknown**_

 **Graviton Bond - Normal Spell**  
 **Effect: Target 1 "Graviton" monster you control; Special Summon from your hand, 1 monster with the same name as that target, with it's effect negated.**

 **Gravity Misconception - Normal Trap**  
 **Effect: If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster and you control no monsters, you can activate this card. For however many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, Special Summon that many monsters from your Graveyard, however, the ATK and DEF of each monster you Special Summoned is reduced to 0.**

 **Graviton Seraph - Light / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / RK: 4 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: ?**  
 **Effect: 3 Level 4 Light monsters**  
 **You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's effect becomes the same as the targeted monster's, until the End Phase.**

 **Graviton Talisman - Normal Spell**  
 **Effect:** **Any card effect that would target a "Graviton", you control, is negated until the End Phase.**

 **Gravity Rod - Equip Spell**  
 **Effect: Can only be equipped to a "Graviton" monster; When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 600 damage for each star it has.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what do you guys think about the first chapter of my first fanfic ever? Feel free to leave a comment, or any questions you might want answered. Also, I might consider accepting a few OCs, that you guys might have.**_

 **This story will be set, mainly, in first person, but there will be third person whenever it is needed, like this chapter. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, leave a comment, review, or any question you might have, and I will catch you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: What's up, everybody? I'm TheResistingRaptor, and today I welcome all of you back to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Pre-Maiami Championship.**_

 _ **Now, before you read this chapter, you might want to go back to the previous one because I had edited a few things, such as Kazuki's outfit, and a few scenes that I thought were slightly rushed.**_

 _ **Also, if you're wondering why I didn't describe the Spell or Trap Cards, it's because I honestly couldn't think of a way to describe them. So, for now you'll have to imagine what you think they should look like.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll see all of you at the end.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 02: The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel**

 _Kazuki's POV_

The blinding light, that had enveloped my vision, seemed to finally fade away as I blinked my eyes open. I had to take a few seconds to let my eyes readjust, before taking a look around at my surroundings. As soon as my vision returned completely, I noticed that I was now standing on a cement pathway located somewhere within another city of some kind.

"So, this is what the Standard Dimension looks like, huh?" To be honest, it's not quite what I would have expected. The many buildings that stood around me were in great condition, and the people seemed to be talking happily with one another, almost as if they didn't know about this war that was going on with Academia.

Also, as I was looking around, I noticed that my two comrades, Shun and Yuto, were nowhere in sight. So, knowing that I'm going to be on my own for a little while, I decided to take a look around the city to try and get my bearings, before moving ahead with our mission. And as I was walking, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on a nearby conversation that caught my attention.

"I'm serious, man!" A spiky, brown-haired boy said to a slightly taller, dark greenish-haired boy. "All of these monsters just came out at once. And one of them was a Level 7."

"Really? What was this Summon called?"

"I think he called it Pendulum Summon."

" _Pendulum Summon?"_

"Pendulum Summon?"

"Yep!"

"What makes you so sure that Pendulum Summoning is even a real thing? It could have just been some stunt to try and beat the Champion."

"Look, if you don't believe me. Let's go to the You Show Duel School."

"Um… Why?"

"Because I heard that Sakaki Yuya will be performing the Pendulum Summon there for everyone to see." At the mention of that surname, my fists became clenched.

"Sakaki…" I didn't know who Yuya was but, sharing the surname of the man I once admired, I just had to find out. However, there was a problem. I didn't know where this Duel School was. Maybe these two could show me.

Noticing that the two boys were starting to jog away, I decided to follow them until we ended up at an asymmetrical building with the words 'You Show Duel School' on the front, and a long line of people waiting outside.

"This is the You Show Duel School?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. It didn't look like any Duel School I've ever seen, instead it looked somewhat similar to a funhouse.

Walking to the back of the line, I began to wonder what Yuto and Shun would think about this. I mean, I know we have a mission, but I need to find out if this Pendulum Summon, or it's user is a threat or not. If they aren't, then maybe they could help me find Yusho.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

After waiting for about 15 minutes, I finally managed to get myself inside, where Yuya is suppose to show off this new Summoning Method. However, it didn't seem like he was here yet. So, instead, an older man with dark blue eyes, and brown and orange hair stood atop a bench across from us. He wears a red and orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath, he wore a dark blue shirt with another fire design, as well as a white whistle around his neck.

"Our You Show Duel School is a Duel School that seeks to teach pupils the way of Entertainment Dueling, the form of Dueling the legendary Duel Star, Sakaki Yusho, took the world by storm with."

" _So, they do know who Yusho is."_ I thought.

"For those that don't know, 10 years ago, the Leo Corporation developed Solid Vision with mass, which resulted in the sudden evolution of Dueling."

" _This is starting to get annoying."_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice called out from behind us. I turned my head, just as a spotlight appeared, to see that there was a boy, who looked strangely similar to Yuto, standing there. He had crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair which stuck out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head, with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears a pendant, and buckled choker around his neck, as well as a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. He also wore a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants, and magenta shoes. He also had a gold and red lined white jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

" _Huh? Why does he look like Yuto?"_ I wondered.

"Welcome to my One Man Show today!" He grinning, before getting slapped by a large paper fan. My eyes widened at the sight of the person that hit him. It was a girl who had the same face as Ruri but her eyes were blue, and the hair she had was dark pink, and tied up in pigtails, which was clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. She wore a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. She also had this bracelet that was similar to the one that Ruri wore.

" _What's going on here? Why do Ruri and Yuto have look-alikes in this dimension?"_ I questioned within my thoughts.

"What do you mean 'One Man Show'!?" The girl shouted at Yuto's look-alike, who I could only assume was Yuya. "You can't duel by yourself!"

"Who's that girl?" I heard someone ask from the crowd.

"She's terrible for beating up Yuya-kun!" Someone else said from the crowd, before everyone, excluding myself, started to shout "Forfeit!"

" _Idiots."_ I could see that she muttered something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

But then, out of nowhere, she shouted. "In that case, I'm going to play the villainous heel!" Looking over at Yuya, I could see him try to calm this noisy crowd. "Yuya, don't go and get a big head just 'cuz you're a bit famous now! I'm gonna beat the tar outta you!"

"Eh?" Yuya just looked so confused by what she just said, and so was I. However, I noticed that she whispered something to him, and he jumped back in fake surprise. "O...Oh no! You're Miss Strong Ishijima!" This time, the girl jumped back in surprised. And it didn't seem as fake as Yuya's.

"M...Miss Strong!?"

"It's ridiculous to think you'd come here to take revenge for your master!" At this point, I could have sworn I saw a dark aura emanating from her. "I'll turn the tables on you by Pendulum Summoning!"

"Who the hell are you calling Miss Strong Ishijima, Yuya!?" This girl might not be Ruri, but she definitely acts like her, that's for sure. After Ruri's look-alike got done yelling at Yuya, she threw her arm up, and shouted. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Plain Plain!" The entire area that they stood in started to change into something else. Something more peaceful, and fresher. It was like an open field with a stone platform in the center, and a stream of water with fishes in it.

"Wooo~! How refreshing!" The older man from before marveled from in between the crowd of people.

" _What is this?"_ I questioned.

"This is the realism of the latest kind of Solid Vision." He told all of us, almost like he had read my mind. "You can practically imagine the cool breeze blowing in your mind."

" _So, this is the way they duel in Standard? By activating some Field Spell that uses Solid Vision to become real? Interesting."_

The Ruri look-alike activated her pink Duel Disk, which in turn revealed a pink blade while Yuya's Duel Disk was red with a yellow blade.

"The Duelists have gathered in this combat hall…"

"...where monsters can kick up the dirt and fly through the air…"

"...riding around the field!"

"Behold, the latest and greatest evolution in Dueling!"

"ACTION!" Yuya snapped his fingers, and I noticed that some cards were scattered across the field.

" **DUEL!"**

 **[Yuya: 4000 Life Points (VS) Yuzu: 4000 Life Points]**

 **Turn 01: Yuya**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Yuzu: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"I'll be going first! I Summon Entermate Discover Hippo from my hand!" A pink hippo with a purple hat, and yellow bowtie appeared onto the field.

 **Entermate Discover Hippo**

 **[LV: 3 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 800]**

" _Entermates…"_ That was the name of the same kind of cards Yusho had used to duel with. I think I know who this Yuya is now. And if I'm right, then he'll be trying to put up an Entertainment Duel like Yusho.

"It's here, it's here! Hippo, Hippo!"

"Yuya uses it as part of his plan to ride around and find Action Cards." Someone explained from the crowd. "Go!"

"OKAY! So everyone in the audience understands? Then I end my turn!" Yuya finished by jumping onto the pink Hippo, and began riding it.

 **Turn 02: Yuzu**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Yuzu: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"Like heck I'll let you. My turn! Draw!" The pink-haired girl drew the next card from her deck. "I Summon Fantasia Diva Aria!" A pink girl with purple hair, and a single wing appeared.

 **Fantasia Diva Aria**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1600]**

"Battle, Aria!" She called out. "Attack his Entermate Discover Hippo! **Sharpness Voice**!" The female monster released musical notes from her mouth, which in turn joined together to create a sound wave. I saw Yuya grab a random card from a bush near him, just as the pink female's attack was closing in.

"I activate the Action Spell, Evade!" Yuya declared, as he placed it into the body of his Duel Disk. **"Rolling Hippo**!" The pink Hippo dodged the incoming attack with ease as everyone around me began to cheer.

"Don't be so sure of that, now!" The girl tells Yuya. "I activate the effect of my Fantasia Diva Aria!" She calls out. "When she fails to inflict Battle Damage, she'll instead inflict 800 to the opponent!" The pink-skinned girl fired a sound wave from her mouth down toward the ground, which made it expand along the ground, effectively hitting Yuya and knocking him off of that hippo.

"Uwaah!" He cried out, as he painfully landed onto the ground.

 **[Yuya: 4000 - 3200 Life Points]**

"Gwahhahhahha!" The girl laughs, sounding like some kind of villain. "You won't be able to escape from I, Strong Yuzu!" The girl, now identified as Yuzu, tells her opponent. "And with this, I end my turn!"

" _So, that's what they call you around here?"_ I thought, referring to the new name that was given to the girl.

I saw Yuya lean up from the ground, clenching his backside, as he looked up at Yuzu, who began to talk softly to him.

"PENDULUM! PENDULUM! PENDULUM!" Everyone, minus myself, began to chant. For some reason, this was enough to get Yuya fired up again, seeing how he jumped back onto his feet.

"YEAH, leave it to me!" Then, out of nowhere, he struck this stupid pose alongside his monster. "Here comes the fun part!"

" _He has enthusiasm, I'll give him that."_

 **Turn 03: Yuya**

 **Yuya: 3200 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Yuzu: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yuya drew the next card from his deck, and I noticed that Yuya was looking at his hand a lot more thoughtfully than before.

" _Did you get what you needed for this Pendulum Summon, Yuya?"_

"I set the Pendulum Scale using my Scale Four Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Scale Eight Chronomancy Magician!" As soon as he placed the two cards on each side of the yellow blade, two pillars of transparent light rose from the ground with both monsters in them. There also seemed to be a larger version of his pendent in between the two.

"YEAH, here it comes, everyone! PENDULUM!" The old man, and everyone around me started to chant "Pendulum! Pendulum!" once again.

"Here comes a Pendulum Summon!" Yuya held up two cards, as they began to glow, leaving the audience in awe. "Come on out, my monsters!" That is, until nothing happened, leaving everyone in shock.

" _Nothing happened?"_

"Hey, what the heck's goin' on? Sword Fish! Whip Viper!" He questioned with just as much shock as everyone else. "Come out with a bang like you did before!" He kept placing the same two cards down repeatedly, but every time he did, he kept getting the same result. "Why the heck there's an error!? Even though I placed my Pendulum Cards on the Duel Disk…"

"Pendulum Cards?" Someone questioned from the crowd.

"What's that?" Another asked.

" _Yeah, Yuya, what are these Pendulum Cards you speak of?"_

"And with this, I end my turn!" Yuya said, while having a smile on his face. "Now, Yuzu, come on and attack me!"

"Eh!? Attack you?"

" _What does he expect to happen? A miracle?"_

"Yeah, and don't pull any punches!"

"If Yuya says so, then do it!" The old man shouts out to Yuzu. "And give it everything you got!"

 **Turn 04**

 **Yuya: 3200 LP / Hand: 3 / Set: 0**

 **Yuzu: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"Y...yeah, got it!" Yuzu says, before placing her hand on the deck. "It's my turn! Draw!" She, then, adds the next card to her hand. "If I control a Fantasia monster on the field, I can Special Summon this card!" She explains, while showing the monster card to Yuya before Special Summoning it to the field. "I Special Summon Fantasia Diva Sonata!" The monster that appeared was a yellow-skinned woman with turquoise-colored hair and a single left wing.

 **Fantasia Diva Sonata**

 **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1200]**

"By releasing Fantasia Diva Aria and Fantasia Diva Sonata, I Advance Summon my Fantasia Prima Donna Prodigy Mozart!" After the two girls faded away, a more elegant monster appeared. She had blue skin, grayish hair, and two wings coming from her back.

 **Fantasia Prima Donna Prodigy Mozart**

 **[LV: 8 / Light / Effect / ATK: 2600]**

"And now I activate the effect of my Fantasia Prima Donna Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu calls out. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Fantasia monster from my hand!" The elegant monster shot a turquoise beam of light from her hand, which made another monster appear onto the field. "I Special Summon another copy of Fantasia Diva Aria!"

 **Fantasia Diva Aria**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1600]**

"First, I'll get rid of that annoying hippo of yours. Aria! Attack Entermate Discover Hippo!" The pink-skinned girl fired a sound wave directly at Yuya's hippo, effectively destroying it.

 **[Yuya: 3200 - 2400 Life Points]**

"Come on and bring it!" Yuya tells her.

"Come on, come on, it's time to Pendulum!" The old man began to chant and clap, soon followed by everyone else here.

"Pendulum! Pendulum!"

"Hit me with your best shot, Yuzu!"

" _This isn't going to end well."_

"Good, 'cuz here I come! Prodigy Mozart attack Yuya directly!" Mozart made a baton appear in her hand which she held above her head as her wings lit up, revealing something similar to a piano. " **Graceful Wave**!" The blue-skinned monster shot a bigger and stronger sonic wave directly at Yuya.

"Yeah, now I'm in trouble!" Yuya says with a smile on his face. "And with this, I Pendulum Summon!" He slammed the same two cards, from before, down, and just like before nothing happened. Yuya was completely shocked by the error still appearing and so, he was sent flying by Mozart's attack. "Uwaah!"

 **[Yuya: 0 Life Points (VS) Yuzu: WIN]**

" _That's about what I expected to happen."_

The Solid Vision started to fade away, returning the room back to it's normal state. And while it was, the people around me began murmuring about the Pendulum Summon's failure. Yuzu walked up to Yuya, who was still on the ground rubbing his head.

"Hey! What the heck happened?"

"Uh, no…! Just wait a sec! That was, um…" Yuya stammered, holding up his hands in defense. A few seconds later, Yuya got up from the ground and walked out, while looking gloomy, alongside Yuzu. All of us redirected our attention to them, as they now stood in front of everyone. I moved away from the crowd slightly, because I was starting to feel uncomfortable from being around all of them.

"Um, I have a question for you." Someone from the crowd tells Yuya.

"S-Sure. What is it?"

"You mentioned a 'Pendulum Card' just now, right?"

"Pendulum Card?" Yuzu asks.

"Uh, well, that's just what I went and called it." Yuya tells everyone. "I'm not sure about their official name…"

"Let me see 'em"

"Sure." Yuya hands his deck over to Yuzu, and she compares her deck to his.

"So this is a Pendulum Card?" I managed to catch a glimpse of it from where I was standing. It looked like Monster/Spell hybrid.

"So that means you can't Pendulum Summon without cards like this?"

"That's not fair!" Another one says. "Besides, did Pendulum Summon even exist in the first place?"

"Right! How do we know you didn't screw around with Ishijima's system!?" A third person joins in. "Otherwise, there's no way you could've summoned so many monsters at once!"

" _I doubt that. Yuya doesn't really seem all that smart."_

"So he'd go that far just to beat the Champion?" A girl from the crowd asks.

"He really is the son of a coward." Another girl responds. At this, I would've snapped at her for calling my teacher a coward, but after everything that has happened, I honestly don't care anymore. He abandoned all of us in our time of need, so as far as I'm concerned, he is a coward.

"No, I wouldn't…" Yuya mutters as the crowd began to leave, I followed suit until we got outside, then I broke away from the crowd of angry duelists, and went off on my own.

"Pendulum Summon…" I muttered to myself. "I still don't know if it's a threat or not since Yuya was unable to show it in action. And I doubt what those morons said is true." I stopped for a moment, and looked up at the sky. "I'll need to keep an eye on Sakaki Yuya, because if this Pendulum Summon is the real deal, then I cannot allow the enemy to obtain it's power." I imagined seeing my mentor's face up in the clouds. "And as for you, Sakaki Yusho. I will find you, and you will answer for your sudden disappearance." I solemnly say in a low voice. "I swear it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 02 is done. What do you guys think? Leave a review, or if any of you have questions, feel free to ask. Also, for every second chapter, starting with this one, I will be leaving a question for all of you to answer if you want. It'll be mainly about the chapter itself, or what you might want to see happen in future chapters, or just something about the anime itself. Here, I'll show you what I mean.**_

 _ **QOTC: Who do you want to see Kazuki duel in the future chapters?**_

 _ **Though, I know it's kinda early for this question. I'm just curious. Who knows, it might happen sometime. Anyway, that's all I've got to say for now. Leave a review, any questions you might have, and I'll see all of you later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon**

I stood here, emotionless in a dark alleyway, staring my opponent down, as he backed away slowly with fear-filled eyes. My Life Points are currently at the full 4000 while his was at a measly 200. I had Graviton Seraph out in attack position with the Spell Card, Gravity Rod, equipped while the only monster he controlled was an Axe Raider in defense position with no other cards on the field.

"P-Please! I-I've told you everything that I know!"

"Battle." I declared, narrowing my eyes at him. "Go, Graviton Seraph! Attack his Axe Raider!" The angelic-like warrior charged forward with it's celtic-like sword in hand, and, in one swift movement, destroyed Axe Raider. "Now, due to Gravity Rod's effect, you will take 2400 direct damage!" Seraph stretched his arm out, and the sword that he held in his hand began to transform into a mystical rod. He, then, fired a beam of light directly at my opponent, which in turn knocked him back, and into the trash cans nearby.

 **[Kazuki: WIN (VS) LDS Student: 0 LP]**

I started to make my way over to the now injured boy, as the cards I had out on the field faded away. He looked up at me, as I approached with my deactivated Duel Disk still equipped.

"P-Please…" I looked down at him, and held my Duel Disk up, before activating the Human Sealing Technology that was incorporated alongside the Interdimensional Travel Device. A purple light was emitted, enveloping his injured body, and making it dissolve without a trace. A Duel Monsters card was then ejected from my Duel Disk. I held it in my hand, and looked at it with no remorse. The card was blank at first, but, after a second or two, an image of the injured boy, before being sealed, began to take form. As a small breeze came by, I dropped the card from my hand, and allowed it to fly back to where the LDS student was just lying. With that done, I turned around, and made my way back out of the alleyway, unequipping my Duel Disk in the process, and placing it back into my pocket.

If you're wondering what that was about, and why I carded that guy, don't be. I just had a few questions about this dimension, and Akaba Reiji, that needed to be answered. To my surprise, he did cooperate with me by answering mostly everything without hesitating. However, when I asked him if he knew anything about Akaba Reiji, he claims to know nothing except that he is the CEO of the Leo Corporation. This didn't really surprise me, though. I figured he would keep to himself, considering his relation with Akaba Leo. However, I didn't card him for his lack of information on Reiji. I carded him because I didn't want him to alert the enemy to our presence, because even if he claims to not be apart of Academia, I am pretty sure Shun, Yuto, and I aren't the only ones here that are from a different dimension.

While walking along the sidewalk, I noticed a familiar face across the street. It was Yuya. Him, Yuzu, and three kids seemed to be following this guy that wore the same outfit as the guy that I sealed into a card. However, unlike him, this guy had short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers, and grayish-blue eyes.

I don't know why, but there's something in my gut telling me that they're in danger. Is it because of him? Maybe. In my mind, I was debating on whether or not I should follow them, because I could just be wrong. I doubt it, though. From what little I can hear, he seems to be trying to get on Yuya's good side for some reason. Is he after the Pendulum Cards? If that's the case, then I will need to follow them. And that's exactly what I did, keeping a good enough distance between us, so I can still hear them, and so I won't raise any suspicion.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

By the time they stopped, they were now standing in the doorway of, easily, one of the biggest buildings I have ever seen. It had the initials 'LDS' on one side at the very top, and the words 'LEO Corporation' on another side.

"Welcome to LDS!" The LDS student said to Yuya, and his friends, as the automatic doors slid open. One look inside, and the kids were in awe.

"Woah!"

As they walked in with the LDS student leading them, I continued to follow as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't alert them to my presence.

"Leo Duel School, or LDS for short. As you can probably guess from the name, it's a Duel School run by Leo Corporation." He tells them. "And naturally, they're the largest company in the business."

"And their facilities are state of the art, right? The blue-haired kid added.

"Tatsuya, you sure know your stuff!" The chubby kid points out to the boy, now identified as Tatsuya.

"Well, my mother kept saying it'd be better for me to come here." He tells the chubby kid. "They've got the best equipment and the greatest teachers. 'Strive for the best curriculum' is their motto."

"Meaning they have everything You Show Duel School doesn't!" The red-haired girl cried out in amazement.

"You're also pretty knowledgeable yourself." The LDS student tells the little girl with a smile.

"So _sorry_ we're such a run-down joint!" Yuzu snapped sarcastically.

"C'mon, don't get so upset!" The chubby kid said, trying to calm her down. "Cheap places have their good points too!"

"Hmph!" The LDS student smirked proudly.

Seeing that Yuya was now walking over to a poster with some of the courses that LDS seemed to teach, I decided to walk past him, and pretend to be interested in one of the nearby classes that had a window to look into, so I wouldn't stick out by staying behind them in one spot.

"But it's true that they have a lot of stuff we don't." Yuya admitted. "Not only do they have a class on summoning methods, they also have a course in Xyz Summoning and a course in Synchro Summoning!" He pointed out, before seeing the last course that they offered to students. "Wow! They even have a course in Fusion Summoning!" Just as Yuya mentioned Fusion Summoning, a young boy with a pink lollipop stopped behind him. He had light cyan hair, that is tied up and spiked out. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes.

The boy seemed to walk off, just as Yuya took notice of him. "Yuya!" Yuzu called out to the Entertainment Duelist.

"The center court's that way!" The LDS student pointed in the direction that they were heading. Yuya walked back over to where his friends were, and continued on their way. I left the window I was at, and as I passed the young boy with his lollipop, we locked eyes for a brief second, before continuing on our separate paths.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

After some more walking, Yuya, and co. ended up in, what I guess is called, the center court. I didn't go in, though. I stayed on the outside, so I could observe the situation a little better.

"Wow!" The kids cried out in awe.

"It's the LDS Center Court I've been longing to see!" Tatsuya exclaimed in amazement. To be quite honest, I was amazed as well.

" _No wonder this Duel School is so popular."_

Three other LDS students then walked up, with the brown-haired one greeting the group of six. "Hey!"

"Those boys are also your fans." The LDS student, who led the five friends here, explained to the confused Yuya. "Would you mind showing them your cards?" The LDS student asked. "The cards you use to Pendulum Summon, I mean!"

"Eh? B-But…" Yuya stammered, seeming a bit hesitant about doing it.

"They just want to see 'em for a sec! Okie dokie?" The LDS student requested once more.

"Don't do it, Yuya…" I mutter to myself, hoping he would be wise enough to see that he's being played. However, he wasn't.

"S-Sure…" Yuya took his two cards out, and held them out to the LDS student, who then snatched them out of his hand, much to Yuya's surprise. "Ah!"

"Here!" The LDS student said, showing the cards to the other three.

"Awesome!" The three of them exclaimed.

"So these're the cards you can use to Pendulum Summon!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed in amazement.

"I want 'em so bad!" Another one cried out.

"No can do! These don't belong to _you_ guys…" The main LDS student said, taking back the two cards from his friends. "Ain't that right?" He sneered at Yuya.

"Tch!" The other three students made fake pouting noises.

"After all, they're about to become a part of _my collection_." The main LDS student smirked, as the other three snickered. Yuya, and his friends became shocked at this, unlike me, who just sent a glare his way.

" _I knew it."_

"Huh!?" Yuya gasped.

"Hold it! What're you talking about!?" Yuzu snapped.

"I happen to fancy rare and powerful cards, you see. And I loathe tainting my collection by putting in weak cards." He explained. "That's why I decided I'd be taking these." He smirked maliciously, as one of the boys behind him snickered.

"So that's why you called us here!?" Yuzu snapped angrily.

"That's not the only reason. I figured I'd better try an use 'em once I got them." The LDS student explained further, along with a shrug of his shoulders. "You guys want to see a Pendulum Summon, don'tcha?"

"Hell yeah I do!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed.

"I'm dyin' to!" Another one exclaimed with just as much excitement.

"So that's why I reserved the center court." The LDS student added, equipping his forest green Duel Disk.

"H-Hold on!" Yuya stammered once again. The LDS student began to make his way over to Yuya, as a sneer made it's way onto his face.

"It's fine! We all came here to see the Pendulum Summon…" He grabbed Yuya's goggles, and pulled them back. "...didn't we now!?" The moment he let go, they slammed back into Yuya's face, and knocked him onto the ground.

"Big Bro Yuya!" Tatsuya cried out.

"Ow…" Yuya groaned, placing his goggles back on his head.

"Huh? It's almost like you don't wanna duel me or somethin'." The LDS student says, seeing how hesitant Yuya was being.

As I was watching this scene unfold, I couldn't help but clench my fists in anger. To think someone would go so far just to steal a couple of cards. You know what, I think it's about time I intervened.

"And with that…" The LDS student snapped his finger, signaling the other three to grab Yuzu, and the kids. Two of them grabbed hold of Yuzu, much to her shock.

"Huh…? What do you think you're doing!?" She snapped. Neither one answered, as they dragged her away. Then, the three kids were taken hold of by the brown-haired boy.

"Big Bro Yuya!" The three kids cried out in despair, as they were dragged away too.

At this, Yuya became shocked, and unaware of what to do. "Stop it! Let Yuzu and the kids go!"

"No need for you to worry about them!" The LDS student told Yuya. "I'm just gonna have them lend us a hand in our Duel."

"In our Duel?" Yuya questioned.

"Oh yeah. I'd feel bad that only _you gave me_ cards, so…" The LDS student reached into his jacket, and pulled out a stack of cards. "I'm givin' all of 'em to you!" He threw the stack of cards onto the ground, by Yuya's feet, which revealed some low leveled monsters. "Those trashy cards that fit you like a glove!" He gave a malicious grin to Yuya.

Yuya didn't know what to say, as he looked down at the pile of cards. "You called them trashy…?" He says, after a momentary silence. "How could you…?" Yuya knelt down to pick up the cards up, as I finally decided that this has gone on long enough. I stepped through the door that led into the center court, revealing myself.

"That's enough." I snapped coldly, alerting everyone to my presence.

"Huh!? And who might you be!?" The LDS student snapped.

"Someone that you shouldn't piss off." I tell him, before pulling my Duel Disk out, and equipping it. Seeing this, the LDS student smirked.

"Oh? So you want to Duel against me too?"

"That's right. Unless you're scared."

"Me? Scared?" He laughed. "If anyone should be scared, it's you!" He gave a malicious smirk to me. "Because, unlike you, I have the power of Pendulum Summon on _my_ side!"

"Well, believe me when I say, you're going to need a lot more than Pendulum Summon to defeat me."

"Confident, are we?"

"Wait!" Yuya got up from the ground, and walked over to me. "You don't have to do this! This is my Duel! My Duel means mine alone!" He pleaded.

"Too late! Your friend here has stepped into the danger zone, and now there's no way out!" The LDS student says to Yuya.

"So, we're making this a Battle Royale Duel, then?" I questioned.

"Yeah, are you familiar with the rules?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm going to explain them anyway. For Yuya here."

"Hurry up, then. I don't have all day."

He scowled at me, before explaining the rules to Yuya. "To put it simply, none of us can draw a card or attack on the first turn." After explaining the rules, the LDS student smirked. "Now, are you ready? I'm gonna pick the field. Tower above us as you trap the frail princesses! Action Field, on!" He called. "The Tower Prison of Dark Town!" Yuzu, and the three kids began to scream in shock, as multiple chains shot out from the ground.

"Guys!" Yuya cried out. A tower shot up from the ground beneath Yuzu, and the kids, as a lifelike town began to take form around us

"Ya know, princesses need to be locked up in towers. Don't they?" The LDS student remarked. As Yuya made a dash for the tower, I turned toward the LDS student responsible for all of this with a scowl.

"They don't have anything to do with this." I tell him. "Let them go, now!"

"Don't give me orders!" He snapped. "Besides, the Duel has already been set. I wouldn't be able to let 'em go even if I wanted too." He retorted, as I gritted my teeth.

"Yuzu!" I heard Yuya cry out in the distance. Sawatari, and I jumped down from the roof top that we were standing on, and waited for Yuya to join us. "Guys!" He called out to his friends, as he ran toward us.

"If you wanna save 'em, come an' duel against me with your new friend… Yuya- _kun_!" The LDS student taunted, as Yuya sent a glare his way.

"Sawatari…!" He took his red Duel Disk out, and equipped it. He then activated it, which in turn revealed a yellow blade, as I activated mine as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Yuya place one of those low leveled cards in his deck, before it got shuffled.

"Looks like you finally found your resolve." The LDS student, now known as Sawatari, said, as he activated his Duel Disk, revealing a lime-colored blade. "In that case, let's give this a go!" Sawatari, and his three lackeys started to say some kind of oath.

"These Duelists have gathered here in this fortress of battle!"

"They're gonna kick up dirt with their Monsters and dash through the air…"

"...as they run through the field!"

"Behold, for this is the latest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…"

" **DUEL!"**

 **[Yuya: 4000 LP / Kazuki: 4000 LP (VS) Sawatari: 4000 LP]**

With that said and done, the, what I guess are called, Action Cards exploded, and were spread across the town.

 **Turn 01: Yuya**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

Yuya looked at me, and I nodded, allowing him to make the first move. "I'm going first!" As Yuya ran past Sawatari, I noticed a smirk make its way onto Sawatari's face. "I Summon Entermate Whip Viper!" Yuya called, as he ran up the stairs nearby. A purple snake with a top hat, and bowtie appeared.

 **Entermate Whip Viper**

 **[LV: 4 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1700]**

"Let's go, Whip Viper!" The purple snake wrapped itself around Yuya's arm, and he used it to swing himself out of the building, and onto another. "Turn end!"

 **Turn 02: Kazuki**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"My turn!" I called. I wanted to help Yuya save his friends, but I would also need to keep my focus on defeating Sawatari. Looking at my hand, I couldn't see anything that would help me with the latter right now, so I guess I could try and support Yuya by making my way over to the tower. "From my hand, I Summon Graviton Wing!" The mechanized falcon made an appearance right beside me.

 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1000]**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." I ended. I ran in the direction of the bridge, and jumped up to take hold of Graviton Wing's legs. Once I did so, Graviton Wing took off.

 **Turn 03: Sawatari**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 2 / Set: 2**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP / Hand: 5 / Set: 0**

"It's my turn!" Sawatari called. He looked at his hand, and was about to play something, but stopped for some reason, flinching a bit. He returned the card he was about to play to his hand, and grabbed another card to play. "I Summon Lightning Board!" An electric hoverboard appeared.

 **Lightning Board**

 **[LV: 4 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1400]**

The hoverboard flew down to Sawatari, and allowed him to get on, before taking off after us. "You two sure are getting desperate, aren't you? Well, that's _also_ part of my plan." He says with a condescending sneer, as Yuya used Whip Viper to swing himself onto the bridge.

"There! An Action Card!" Yuya called out, running to pick up said card. "Wha…? A Trap!?"

"It's an Action Trap called Break Shot." Sawatari explained, as it faded from his hand, before multiple pool balls began to roll toward Yuya, who was unsure of what to do. "Huh?"

As Graviton Wing approached the bridge, I had let go of it's leg, and activated one of my face downs in midair. "I activate my Trap Card, **Gravity Breaker**!" The sudden activation surprised Sawatari and Yuya, as I did a roll to break my fall right next to the latter. "When a Spell, or Trap Card is activated, I can discard one Graviton Monster from my hand to negate it's effect." I explained while discarding a second Graviton Wing to the Graveyard. The pool balls that were once coming at us, were now gone in an instant.

"Thanks, uh…" That's right. Yuya doesn't know my name, does he? I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him, since I highly doubt he's with the enemy faction.

"Hakuryuu Kazuki." I tell him. He nodded with a smile.

"Hmpf. You got lucky this time, Yuya- _kun_." Sawatari says with an irritated look. That is, until Yuya found another Action Card not to far from us.

"Here's another one!" He ran over to pick it up, as my single eye widened in response.

"Yuya, don't!" I called out to him, but it was too late.

"What!? Another Break Shot!?" He gasped in shock. The pool balls appeared once again, and came at us even faster.

" _Damn it! There's nothing I can do to stop it this time!"_ I gritted my teeth, as Sawatari laughed.

"Ha! You sure are stupid, Yuya- _kun_!" He says. "Action Cards don't _always_ have positive effects, you know. There's also some Trap Cards among them." I managed to dodge the pool balls easily, but Yuya and Whip Viper, on the other hand, weren't able too. Whip Viper got ran over by the pool balls while Yuya ended up running on top of one.

"Whip Viper!" He cried out.

"Break Shot reduces the Attack Power of one Monster by 900 points." Sawatari explained.

 **[Entermate Whip Viper: 1700 - 800 ATK]**

"No way…!" Yuya muttered, looking behind him at Whip Viper.

"You know, even though you wanna help your friends, you keep getting in trouble yourself." He tells Yuya.

I looked to see what he meant by that, and I noticed that Yuya was heading for the tower that Yuzu, and the kids were on. "Yuya! In front of you!" I shout out to him, hoping he could hear me, but it was too late, seeing how he crashed into the tower. That wasn't the worst part, though. This sent the tower quaking, which made Yuzu, and the kids panic scream.

"Guys!" Yuya cried. I gritted my teeth, knowing that the tower would fall any minute if we didn't do anything. I don't know about Yuya, but I can't do anything at the moment. My Trap is useless in a situation like this, and the only card I had in my hand was a Spell Card called Dimension Xyz, which was just as useless.

"Here comes a battle!" Sawatari declared, gaining my attention. "I use Lightning Board to attack Whip Viper!" He called out, pointing toward the weakened snake. " _ **Lightning Darts**_!" The hoverboard shot multiple lightning bolts his way.

Hmpf. I knew he would go against one of the Battle Royale rules. It was only a matter of time. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Yuya will need to deal with that attack, because my current Trap Card wouldn't be able to help him, and I don't really want to take any chances with these Action Cards, since it might hurt us more than help us.

Yuya went running along the bridge in hope of finding a way to stop Sawatari's attack, but he seemed to notice another Action Card on the ground. Yuya ran over to pick it up, only for him to get disappointed once again.

" _Another_ Trap!?" Sawatari laughed at Yuya's misfortune while I sweat dropped.

"Sucks for you! It's the Action Trap, Jump Shot!" He tells Yuya. A giant ball came flying from behind Sawatari, and was going toward Whip Viper. "This time it reduces a monster's Attack Power by 400 points!" The white ball flattened the purple snake, which in turn decreased it's attack even more.

 **[Entermate Whip Viper: 800 - 400 ATK]**

Then, Lightning Board's attack continued, destroying Whip Viper.

 **[Yuya: 4000 - 3000 LP]**

"C'mon, man! If you keep spacing out, you'll get hurt!" I looked up to see what he meant, and, well, I saw the giant white ball come back down.

"We need to move!" I shout over to Yuya. We managed to dodge it, but the part of the bridge that we were standing on got destroyed, sending Yuya into the water, as I grabbed back onto Graviton Wing's mechanized leg.

"Turn end…" Sawatari finished. "Though, I guess this is also the _end_ of the tower." I looked up at the tower to see that he was right. With part of the bridge gone, the tower now had more of a chance to come down than before, which means we need to put an end to this soon.

After Graviton Wing dropped me off at the part of the bridge that didn't get destroyed, I looked down to see if Yuya had surfaced yet. He didn't, which made me worry a bit.

"Yuya! Are you there!?" A holographic screen with Sawatari's face opened up above my Duel Disk.

"Rather than being concerned about him, you should be more concerned about yourself! After all, once I'm done with this failure, you're next!" I sent a glare Sawatari's way, as the connection between us got cut off

I looked back down to see if I was able to spot Yuya. Eventually I did, he was trying to climb out of the water, panting in the process. "Guys!" Yuya called, looking up at the almost fallen tower. After he got out of the water fully, a holographic screen with Yuya's determined face appeared above my Duel Disk. "I need to save them!" Then, another holographic screen had appeared right next to Yuya's. This one had Sawatari's smug face on it.

"Yeah, you should, Yuya- _kun._ " Sawatari tells him. "If it ended here, the audience would be disappointed."

 **Turn 04: Yuya**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 1**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya called. "If going on land doesn't work…" He placed the card, he just drew, onto the blade of his Duel Disk. "I Summon Entermate Water Strider!" A mosquito-looking monster with a top hat, and small glasses appeared.

 **Entermate Bugondola**

 **[LV: 4 / Water / Effect / ATK: 500]**

"Hang on, guys!" Yuya called out, as he jumped onto his monster's back, riding it across the water, and allowing me to take my turn.

 **Turn 05: Kazuki**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 1**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

"My turn!" I drew the next card from my deck, and took a glance at it, before slamming the card onto my Duel Disk. "I Summon **Graviton Reaper**!" This monster, in a way, resembled how the Grim Reaper would look, except the robe it wore was covering a machine body instead of a skeletal one. It's eyes were the same as Graviton Wing's, and it held a gray scythe, with a stream of blue light going through it, in it's right hand.

 **Graviton Reaper**

 **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 600]**

"I activate Reaper's effect!" I called. "By discarding one card from my hand, and releasing Graviton Reaper, I can Special Summon one Graviton monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position." I sent Dimension Xyz to the Graveyard, and Reaper used it's scythe to cut a hole in front of him, which is where the monster I discarded earlier came out of, before he went into the hole, trading places with one another.

 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV 4 / Light / Effect / DEF: 0]**

"This time, I'll activate the right Graviton Wing's effect!" The said monster used it's wing's to create a small whirlwind. "Once per turn, if I currently control two Graviton monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster straight from my deck." A third copy of Graviton Wing appeared inside of the whirlwind, before it dispersed.

 **Graviton Wing**

 **[LV 4 / Light / Effect / DEF: 0]**

"So what? The only monster you have in attack position doesn't have the attack to beat Lightning Board." Sawatari points out with a smirk. "And I don't even need to waste much on those two in defense."

"That may be. But, who said they were staying on the field?"

"Huh?" Sawatari had confusion written on his face.

"With these three monsters, my deck's power will reveal itself."

"What are you…?"

"I Overlay my three Level four Graviton Wings!" This declaration shocked both Yuya and Sawatari, as well as everyone else watching the Duel.

"What!?" Sawatari gasped, wide-eyed.

The three monsters became enveloped by a yellow light, before shooting upward and into the galaxy-style spiral portal above. " **The _angelic light that shines through the eternal darkness! Rise up from the ashes of the fallen, and exterminate the enemy with your power! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4, Graviton Seraph!_** _"_ The angelic-like being appeared, using it's wings to hover in front of me.

 **Graviton Seraph**

 **[RK: 4 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2400 / OU: 3]**

"N-No way…!" Yuya muttered in complete shock. "You're a…"

"Battle!" I declared. "Graviton Seraph! Attack Lightning Board!" My Xyz Monster charged forward with it's sword, and was about to attack it, but Sawatari managed to grab an Action Card, thanks to his monster.

"Tch. Action Spell, Miracle!" He called. "When this card is activated, Lightning Board's destruction is negated, and the damage I would take is halved!"

"You're too predictable."

"What was that?"

"I activate my face down!" The card flipped face up, revealing it's pinkish color. "It's a Normal Trap Card known as **Gravity Amplifier**! What this does is, it allows a Graviton Xyz Monster I control to have it's attack power doubled when my opponent activates either a Spell or Trap Card."

"What!?" Sawatari gasped.

 **[Graviton Seraph: 2400 - 4800 ATK]**

The attack continued, and Seraph's sword connected with the barrier that protected his monster.

 **[Sawatari: 4000 - 2300 LP]**

"Grr… You'll pay for that!"

"Turn end." I ended. "At this time, Gravity Amplifier's effect wears off, and Seraph's Attack Power returns to normal."

 **[Graviton Seraph: 4800 - 2400 ATK]**

 **Turn 06: Sawatari**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 2300 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

"My turn! Draw!" Sawatari called. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck!" He did so, after activating it, before looking at one of the cards more so than the other. "I release my Level Four Lightning Board to activate my Spell Card, Release Trade!" He declares, smirking. "And then I can add a Monster that's one level higher than the released Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Level Five Magician of Astromancy!"

"Astromancy…" Yuya gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes. One of _my_ Pendulum Cards."

"But you can't use one Pendulum Card by itself!" Yuya pointed out, making Sawatari chuckle.

"I told you already, didn't I? I've been _chosen_!"

"It can't be…"

" _He had it in his hand this entire time."_ I thought, gritting my teeth.

"It's beyond possible. It's obvious that the Magician of Chronomancy was in my hand from the beginning." He sneered. "Super rare guys like me just gotta use super rare cards!" Sawatari laughed maniacally. "The cards freakin' love me, baby!" He stopped laughing, and grabbed the two Pendulum Cards. " _ **I...I use my Scale One Magician of Astromancy**_..."

"No way… To think that someone other than me…"

" _Yuya…"_

"... _ **and my Scale Eight Magician of Chronomancy**_..."

" _Here it comes."_

"... _ **to set the Pendulum Scale!**_ " He placed the cards on both sides of his Duel Disk, as two pillars of transparent light shot upward with the two magicians in each one. Although, unlike the time Yuya tried to use it, this one didn't have the giant pendant swinging in between the magicians. " _ **Pendulum Summon**!_ " A portal opened up in between the two magicians, and three lights shot out of it. " _ **Level Five Power Darts Shooter!**_ " An orange machine-like monster appeared.

 **Power Darts Shooter**

 **[LV: 5 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1800]**

" ** _Level Six Rocket Darts Shooter!_** " A pink and red machine-like monster appeared this time.

 **Rocket Darts Shooter**

 **[LV: 6 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1900]**

" _ **And finally, Level Seven! Ultimate Darts Shooter!**_ " A blue machine-like monster appeared.

 **Ultimate Darts Shooter**

 **[LV: 7 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 2400]**

"Wow, awesome! So awesome! Pendulum Summoning Rocks! Haha."

"You're kidding...right?" Yuya muttered, looking flabbergasted by this. I, on the other hand, wasn't, keeping my solemn expression while staring the three new monsters down.

" _So, this is what an actual Pendulum Summon looks like, huh?"_ I say within my mind. _"Interesting."_

* * *

 _ **Graviton Wing - Light / Machine / Effect / LV: 4 /ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0**_

 _ **Effect: Once per turn, if you control two Graviton monsters, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Graviton monster from your Deck.**_

 _ **Graviton Reaper - Light / Fiend / Effect / LV: 3 / ATK: 600 / DEF: ?**_

 _ **Effect: You can discard one card from your hand, and tribute this card to Special Summon one Graviton monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position.**_

 _ **Gravity Breaker - Counter Trap**_

 _ **Effect: When the opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, discard one Graviton monster from your hand, and it's effect is negated.**_

 _ **Gravity Amplifier - Normal Trap**_

 _ **Effect: If you control a Graviton Xyz Monster when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, it's ATK is doubled until the End Phase.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it, folks. Third chapter Is up, and ready for you. After some thinking, I decided to change the format of the turn display, since, in my opinion, I kinda like it better this way. Also, it looks a little cleaner this way.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments, and I'll try to have chapter four up before too long. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see all of you next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: A Ray of Hope! Block Spider**

 **Turn 06: Sawatari**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Field:**

 **Entermate Water Strider - LV: 4 / Water / Effect / ATK: 500**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**

 **Field:**

 **Graviton Seraph - RK: 4 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2400**

 **Sawatari: 2300 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

 **Field:**

 **Power Darts Shooter - LV:** **5 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1800**

 **Rocket Darts Shooter -** **LV: 6 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1900**

 **Ultimate Darts Shooter -** **LV: 7 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 2400**

 **Pendulum Zones:**

 **Magician of Astromancy - LV: 5 / Dark / Pendulum / Effect / Scale: 1**

 **Magician of Chronomancy - LV: 3 / Dark / Pendulum / Effect / Scale: 8**

* * *

"This can't be real… can it?" Yuya questioned, still in shock from what just happened.

" _I hate to admit it, Yuya, but it is."_ I thought, observing the new situation that Yuya and I had to deal with now.

"Pendulum Summoning is the best!" Sawatari laughed aloud, before grinning at us. "There ain't a single person out there that can stop me now! Sakaki Yuya! Now that I've succeeded at Pendulum Summoning, I have no more use for you, or your friend!"

"Prepare yourself, Seraph." My Xyz Monster readied himself for any of the incoming attacks that might come this way.

"Battle!" Sawatari called. "I use Power Darts Shooter to attack Entermate Water Strider!"

"Speed it up, Water Strider!" Yuya tells the water-attributed monster. The orange machine-type monster shot multiple explosive darts at Yuya. The latter noticed an Action Card lying on the water, but it looks like he chose to not take a chance with it, due to his previous experiences with them. "No! It might be a Trap again!"

"Humpf. Guess I can't expect you to fall for it a fourth time." Sawatari smirked. "But it ain't like you avoided the attack!"

"I activate Water Strider's effect!" Yuya called out. "When it becomes a target of an attack it can change to Defense Position, " The mosquito-like monster changed battle positions.

 **[Entermate Water Strider: 500 ATK - 1600 DEF]**

"and negate one attack!" All of the darts that were heading for Yuya began to fade away.

" _That may have stopped one of them, but what about the other two?"_

" _I_ missed!?" Sawatari questioned. "But there's still plenty of other Monsters that've been Pendulum Summoned! I use Rocket Darts Shooter to attack Water Strider!" This time, the pink machine-type monster fired a few darts at Yuya. Water Strider managed to dodge two of them, but the third connected, destroying Water Strider, and sending Yuya into the water.

Sawatari laughed at this, before saying. "Nice shooting there, I say!" Yuya surfaced from the water, and tried to catch his breath. Sawatari then turned towards me with a smirk. "It's your turn now! I use Ultimate Darts Shooter to attack Graviton Seraph!"

" _Why would he do that? Their evenly matched in power."_ I thought, before realizing that Sawatari was going for an Action Card " _Unless…"_

"And I'll use this to power him up! Action Spell, High Dive!" Sawatari declared, as he grabbed the nearby Action Card and activated it. "When this card is activated, I can choose one monster on the field, and it's ATK will be raised by 1000 until the End Phase!"

 **[Ultimate Darts Shooter: 2400 - 3400 ATK]**

Seeing that the monster's ATK rose above 3000, I ran down the part of the bridge that was somehow still standing, and tried to see if there were any Action Cards that might be able to help me. There was one Action Card not too far from me. It could either be a Spell or Trap, but with the situation I was in, I didn't really have time to think about it since if one of those darts hits the bridge, the tower will most likely fall. So, deciding on taking the 50 percent chance, I dove for the card, and glanced at it once I took hold of it. Looks like I got lucky this time.

"Action Spell, Big Escape! Activate!" I called. "When this card is activated, the Battle Phase ends!" The darts, in a similar fashion as the first attack he launched, faded away.

"I missed _again_!?" Sawatari gritted his teeth in irritation. "Tch. Whatever… I end my turn!"

 **[Ultimate Darts Shooter: 3400 - 2400 ATK]**

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a laugh could be heard coming from someone, or, more specifically, Yuya. This caught me, and Sawatari, by surprise, as we both saw that Yuya was now out of the water, and standing on part of the bridge that was below me with a smile.

"The hell are you laughing at!?" Sawatari snapped, as I kept my eyes on Yuya, wondering the same thing.

 **Turn 07: Yuya**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 4 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 2300 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

"My turn! DRAW!" Yuya drew the top card from his deck flashily, and smiled once he saw the card. "I Summon Block Spider!" A spider-like monster with glasses and a block shape appeared.

 **Block Spider**

 **[LV: 1 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 0]**

" _Isn't that one of those so called 'trashy cards' that Sawatari gave him?"_ I thought. _"What does he plan to do with it?"_

"A Level One with 0 ATK?" Sawatari questioned with a smirk. "That's a _trashy_ card you're using there! And you put it in Attack Position!" He chuckled.

"Thanks to the card you threw away, I got another chance." Yuya tells him.

"That was my card?" Sawatari shrugged his shoulders. "It's level is so low I don't even remember having it!"

"As long as Block Spider is on the field you can't attack any other monster!"

"But he's the only monster on your field!" Sawatari points out. "What're you trying to do?"

"This!" He says, holding up a Spell Card. "I change my Level One Block Spider to Defense Position and activate the Spell Card, Mimiclay!"

 **[Block Spider: 0 ATK - 100 DEF]**

"Mimiclay is a special kind of clay that can be molded into anything! It can freely change into anything that is currently on the field!" He explains. "And not only its appearance, it can copy it's effects as well!"

"So you're planning on copying one of my Darts monsters?"

"What I'm about to copy is… Block Spider!" The Mimiclay copied Block Spider's appearance completely, minus the colors.

"What!?" Sawatari gasped.

"When Mimiclay's effect is activated it's Special Summoned as a monster!"

 **Mimiclay Block Spider**

 **[LV: 1 / Earth / Effect / DEF: 0]**

" _I think I understand why he did that."_ I thought. "Not a bad move, Yuya."

"I was wondering what you were doing but you just doubled your trashy cards!" Sawatari smirked, before realizing the situation that he was now in.

"Now you get it, when you have two Block Spiders their webs protect each other!" Yuya enlightened him. "Block-Lock!" The twin spiders each had webs protecting themselves. "Your monsters can't attack anymore!"

"Doing something I didn't plan for-!" Sawatari gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 08: Kazuki**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 2**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 2300 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

"My turn. Draw!" I drew the next card from my Deck, and added it to my hand. "Battle! Graviton Seraph! Attack his Power Darts Shooter!" Seraph nodded, and charged at said monster.

"Action Spell! Evasion!" Sawatari called. "With this, your monster's attack is negated!"

"We'll see about that…" I looked around to see if there were any Action Cards around that I could use to counter him, but the only one I saw was below me in a crack along the wall. "Seraph." The Xyz Monster looked in my direction. "Could you help me out for a moment?" He nodded. I took one step, and jumped off the bridge, before stretching my arm out for Seraph to grab. This made everyone gasp out of shock. Seraph flew over to me, and grabbed my arm, before swinging me in the direction of the card, and letting me go. I bent my legs as I landed against the wall, and swiftly grabbed onto the Action Card, before running down the wall slightly, and jumping. "Action Spell, No Action!" I called out, as I came down next to Yuya with my legs bent. Once I made sure I landed ok, I stood up fully, and began to brush the dust off, while explaining the card's effect. "When my opponent activates an Action Card, then that card is negated and destroyed." I saw him grab another card, but this time it was the one that Yuya refused to take.

"Fine then! Action Spell! Miracle!" Sawatari called. "Just like before, Power Darts Shooter's destruction is negated, and the damage I would take is halved!" A barrier appeared in front of Power Darts Shooter, protecting him from Seraph's sword, but also causing damage to Sawatari.

 **[Sawatari: 2300 - 2000 LP]**

"If you keep dueling like this, Sawatari, then whatever luck you have left will eventually run out." I tell him. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 09: Sawatari**

 **Yuya: 3000 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 2**

 **Kazuki: 4000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 2000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

"Grr… My turn, draw!" Sawatari seemed to be keeping his eyes on the card he just drew for quite a bit, before suddenly laughing aloud. "I really am chosen by the cards!"

"What?" Yuya asked.

"I activate the Spell Card, Cricket Close." Sawatari declared. "By negating two Spell Cards on my field, I can negate the effect of one of your cards!"

"Two Spell Cards he said-?" Yuya looked at his Duel Disk to see Sawatari's field. "There aren't any there!"

"It's the Pendulum Cards, right?" I ask him.

"That's right, Hakuryuu." He smirks. "Pendulum Cards that are Set can be used as Spell Cards!" Yuya gasped, as I glared at him. "I target my two Pendulum Cards, Magician of Astromancy and Magician of Chronomancy, and negate their effects!" A darts board was placed around each of the magicians, which made them turn back into their card form, and in turn made them shoot a blue light directly at Yuya's Mimiclay. "And then I negate the effect of your Mimiclay!"

"Mimiclay!" Yuya went wide-eyed, as his Spell Card returned to it's original form.

"When Mimiclay loses its effect it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!" Mimiclay was then turned into yellow particles, and soon faded away. Yuya turned toward Sawatari, and gritted his teeth. "With this Block Spider is back to being a _trash_ card with 100 DEF." Sawatari smirked.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Draw Muscle!" Yuya called. "When there is only one monster on my field with a DEF of 1000 or lower, I can draw one card, and if the card I draw is a monster card, it's DEF can be added to the monster on the field!" Yuya explained it's effect, before placing his hand onto his deck. "Draw!" He drew the next card, and took a glance at it. "The card I've draw is Kaleido Scorpion!" He tells us, while showing Sawatari the card. "It's DEF is 2300! I add this amount to Block Spider!"

 **[Block Spider: 100 - 2400 DEF]**

"DEF of 2400!?" Sawatari muttered, gritting his teeth. "It's tied with Ultimate Darts Shooter!"

"Furthermore, because of Draw Muscle's effect, Block Spider cannot be destroyed this turn!"

" _Impressive."_ I looked over at Yuya, who was now smiling at what he had done. _"He not only took a gamble, but also managed to get what he needed to keep his defense high."_

"You're doing more things I didn't plan for-!" Sawatari cried out while trembling, before smirking. "Just kidding. Did you think I was actually bothered by that?" He chuckled. Yuya blinked his eyes in surprise. "As it turns out, I've got a way to make your life exactly ZERO!" Sawatari laughed. "Man, being _this_ skilled is so rough! But, thanks to that Spell Card everything will go just as I planned." He tells us with a smirk. "I release Power Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter in order to power up Ultimate Darts Shooter!" He declared. "Because of Power Darts Shooter's effect Ultimate Darts Shooter's ATK goes up by 600!" The two machine-types became one with the main machine-type. Now, his arm had their pieces connected to his arm. Yuya's eyes went wide at this.

 **[Ultimate Darts Shooter: 2400 - 3000 ATK]**

"Also, because of Rocket Darts Shooter's effect whenever Ultimate Darts Shooter attacks a monster in Defense Position whose DEF is lower than it's ATK it inflicts the difference as Battle Damage to it's controller!"

"In other words, it'll inflict 600 Piercing Damage!" Yuya summarized.

"Now, who should I attack?" Sawatari smirked, looking between us. "You know, I don't like how you're over there with all of your Life Points in tact. So, I'll be aiming for you first." Sawatari pointed at me with a grin. "Battle Phase! I use Ultimate Darts Shooter to attack Graviton Seraph!" The mechanized monster shot multiple darts Seraph's way, and I didn't see anything I could do to stop his destruction.

"Sorry, Seraph…" I muttered. As Seraph got destroyed, an explosion occurred, knocking me back against the wall, which in turn caused the tower to quake slightly.

 **[Kazuki: 4000 - 3400 LP]**

"So, what was that about _my_ luck running out?" Sawatari smirked.

"Kazuki! Are you okay!?" Yuya asks me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Yuya." I tell him.

"Yeah, Yuya-kun, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine, right?" Sawatari asks with a grin. I glared at him with anger evident in my eyes. "You should be more worried about yourself. After all, you're my next target!"

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" Yuya snapped. "Your monster just attacked!"

"I know. That's why I've got this." Sawatari says, holding up another Action Card.

"An Action Card…" I muttered.

"It's the Action Spell, Second Attack!" He tells us, sliding the card into the blade of his Duel Disk. "When this card is activated, I can target one monster I control, and it can attack again!"

"No way!?" Yuya gasped.

"That's right." Sawatari smirked at Yuya. "Battle! I attack Block Spider with Ultimate Darts Shooter! **_Ultimate Full Shoot_**!" Several exploding darts were sent flying toward Block Spider, and Yuya. Yuya held up his arms to protect himself, but thanks to this one attack, the tower began to collapse, which made Yuzu and the kids fall off the tower, screaming.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Yuya says. "Trap Activate, Empty Fishing!" He called out. "When I receive Battle Damage I can halve it! Then I can target two cards on the Field with negated effects, and add them to my hand!" He explained.

 **[Yuya: 3000 - 2700 LP]**

"Cards with negated effects…?" Sawatari questioned. "He can't mean-!"

"Chronomancy and Astromancy." I say, finishing Sawatari's sentence.

"That's right! Magician of Chronomancy and Magician of Astromancy are added to my hand!" The two magicians appeared in their monster form once more. "Help them! Chronomancy! Astromancy!" The two magicians caught Yuzu and the kids, and brought them down next to us. "Thanks a bunch you two!" The two gave a nod, before disappearing. Then, the two Pendulum Cards were returned to Yuya's hand.

"You planned for all of this to happen!?" Sawatari asked with frustration and annoyance evident in his voice.

"It wasn't a plan!" Yuya admitted. "I just believed!"

"Just _believed_!?"

"That's right, Sawatari. He believed that this would happen." I retorted, gaining the attention of Yuya, and his friends. "I may not have known Yuya for very long, but I don't need too. All I needed to see was the way he dueled to fully understand him."

"What are you going on about, Hakuryuu?"

"What I'm going on about, Sawatari, is that Yuya, not only believes in himself, but he believes in his deck too. Weak cards or not." I tell him. "That's why he'll always be a better duelist than you."

"Kazuki…" Yuya breathed. I looked at him, and noticed that they were all smiling at me.

"A better duelist than me, huh!?" Sawatari snapped angrily. "We'll see about that! I activate Ultimate Darts Shooter's effect!" He called. "Monsters released by its effect are summoned onto my field at the end of my turn!" The three mechanized monsters became separate once again.

 **Power Darts Shooter - LV:** **5 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1800**

 **Rocket Darts Shooter -** **LV: 6 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1900**

 **Ultimate Darts Shooter -** **LV: 7 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 2400**

"I end my turn."

"There's three of them again!" Tatsuya pointed out.

"If planning won't work then, I'll just crush you both!" Sawatari declared, as Yuzu and the red-haired girl looked at Yuya worriedly.

"Sorry guys for putting you through all that." Yuya apologizes to Yuzu and the kids with an apologetic smile.

"It's so _thrilling_ it gave me shivers! Yuya-niichan!" The chubby kid grins.

"I believed in you too!" Tatsuya smiled alongside the chubby kid.

Yuzu placed a hand on my left shoulder, and her other hand on Yuya's right shoulder. "Alright you two, now it's time for a comeback!"

"Get 'im!" The red-haired girl cheered.

 **Turn 10: Yuya**

 **Yuya: 2700 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**

 **Kazuki: 3400 LP / Hand: 0 / Set: 0**

 **Sawatari: 2000 LP / Hand: 1 / Set: 0**

"My turn! Draw!" Sparkles seemed to follow the card. Yuya glanced at the card, and smiled. "Let's do it! Chronomancy, Astromancy! The fun has just begun!" As he said this, a slight gasp escaped my lips.

" _That phrase… it's the same as…"_ An image of Sakaki Yusho flashed within my mind. _"That just proves he's…"_ The city lights began to turn off, shocking Sawatari and me.

"Oh yeah! It's happening!" The chubby kid says.

"It's finally starting!" Tatsuya added.

"Now everyone, with me-!" The red-haired called.

"Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!" Yuzu began to recite.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have a fabulous light show prepared for you!" Yuya says, as two spotlights appeared out of nowhere, landing on Yuya. "First off if you're asking for Pendulum you mustn't forget about these two!" He held up both of the Pendulum Cards.

"Magician of Astromancy and-!" Tatsuya says.

"the Magician of Chronomancy!" The red-haired girl cheered.

"That's right! Let's have these two bring out the stars of today's show!" Yuya called. "Everyone! You already know what to shout right?"

"Of course!" The chubby kid replies.

"I, using the Scale One Magician of Astromancy and the Scale Eight Magician of Chronomancy, set the Pendulum Scale!" This time, the two Pendulum Cards appeared on our side with a larger version of Yuya's pendant in the center. "With this I'm able to summon multiple monsters between Level's Two and Seven!" Yuya explains to the 'audience.' _**"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"**_ A portal opened up between the monsters, and shot out three differently colored lights. _**"Entermate Fliptoad!"** _ A monster similar to a toad appeared in entertainment attire.

 **Entermate Fliptoad**

 **[LV: 2 / Water / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 0]**

 _ **"Entermate Kaleido Scorpion!"**_ A scorpion-like monster appeared in the same attire while holding two shields.

 **Entermate Kaleido Scorpion**

 **[LV: 6 / Light / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 100]**

 _ **"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_ A monster similar to Dark Rebellion appeared with it's multi colored eyes glowing.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **[LV: 7 / Dark / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500]**

"Yeah! He did it!" The three kids cheered.

"That was perfect, Yuya!" Yuzu cheered alongside the kids.

"What about _that_ was perfect!?" Sawatari questioned. "It's Level Six but its only got 100 ATK? And the other has ZERO! Garbage upon garbage, they're just garbage cards!

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover?" I ask him. "Besides, after what Yuya has pulled off, you should just keep your mouth shut if you're going to call his cards garbage."

"Shut up, Hakuryuu!" Sawatari snapped at me, but I just sent a glare his way, making him flinch slightly.

"Kazuki's right!" Yuya says, smiling. "You shouldn't judge these two, because Entermate Kaleido Scorpion has a ferocious monster effect!" He tells Sawatari. "My dear audience, it may be bright but don't close your eyes!" He tells us. "I activate Entermate Kaleido Scorpion's effect! **Kaleido Search!** " Kaleido Scorpion shot a beam of rainbow light at the blue mechanized dart monster.

"What's going on!?" Sawatari questioned, as I took notice of the rainbow colors around the field.

"This effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on the opponent's field." Yuya explains. "The monster you Pendulum Summoned was Ultimate Darts Shooter, yes?"

"Yeah, so what!?"

"Well then I as well shall pick one Pendulum Summoned monster. And when I do…" He says, touching Odd-Eyes' chest, before it started to glow suddenly. Then three lights shot from Sawatari's monsters, and into Odd-Eyes, which in turn made him multiply. "Amazing! My selected monster can attack multiple times, equal to the amount of monsters my opponent controls! This is the fabulous, _**Kaleido Mirage**_!" The two copies took off toward the sky, while the original let out a roar.

"It's so beautiful!" The red-haired girl said.

"I would like to enjoy the view myself but right now I'm Dueling." Yuya says, sighing slightly. "Next, how about I show you my flight of Odd-Eyes battle!" Yuya winked with a smile. "Battle Phase! I attack Ultimate Darts Shooter with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared. "Now then everyone, do you know what Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's monster effect is?"

"Whenever it battles a Level Five or higher monster, all Combat Damage is doubled!" Tatsuya explains.

"That's correct!" Yuya nodded. "And with that I'll have you take that double damage!"

"D-Double!?" Sawatari gasped. The red copy charged at the center darts monster, and destroyed it, knocking Sawatari into the water.

 **[Sawatari: 2000 - 1800 LP]**

"There's still much more! Next, I attack Rocket Darts Shooter!" This time, the blue copy charged at the pink and red darts monster. "And of the damage is…"

"DOUBLE!" Sawatari tried to get away from the explosion this time, but he couldn't.

"Again!?" He was blown back onto the ground.

 **[Sawatari: 1800 - 600 LP]**

"And now, I attack Rocket Darts Shooter!"

"Tch. Not so fast! I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Poison of the Old Man!" Sawatari cried out. "When this card is activated, I can choose one of two effects! I can either gain 1200 Life Points, or I can deal 800 points of damage to you." He explains. "Obviously, I'll go with the first effect!"

 **[Sawatari: 600 - 1800 LP]**

"Oh no! He gained back the Life Points that Odd-Eyes just took!" Tatsuya cried out.

"Do not fret, my dear audience, with this one attack I'll deal even more!" Yuya says. "Continue your attack Odd-Eyes!" He ran forward, and jumped up. _ **"Spiral Strike Burst!"**_ The third, and final, darts monster was blasted by Odd-Eyes, destroying it. "And of course the damage is…?"

"DOUBLE!" The four finished.

"Of course it is!" Sawatari tried to get out of the blast radius, but it didn't work.

 **[Sawatari: 1800 - 400 LP]**

"You're getting pretty… carried away with yourself aren't you?" Sawatari asked, getting up from the ground. "But, I've still got some life left!"

"Oh no! With his monsters like that Yuya-niichan can't win yet!" The chubby kid pointed out with a frown.

"I don't know about that, kid." I say to him. "It doesn't look like Yuya's done just yet."

"He's right." Yuzu agreed looking up at Yuya. "Look at Yuya's face."

"Yuya-niichan is going to win!" Tatsuya tells us.

"Yeah! Get 'im!" The red-haired girl cheered. Yuya looked down at me, and I nodded, allowing him to do the finale.

"Now it's time for what you've all been waiting for! The appearance of the stars of today's show!" Yuya gestured over to Fliptoad and Block Spider.

"What do you mean _stars_!? That's just a monster with 0 ATK and another in Defense Position!" Sawatari points out.

"That's true, as they are now they will not be able to attack." Yuya admits, making Sawatari sigh in relief. "But, worry not!"

"What!?" Sawatari snapped.

"Entermate Fliptoad can _flip_ something around…" Sawatari gritted his teeth. "and that something is-" Fliptoad slammed it's front feet onto the ground. "Flip it!" Fliptoad used the ground to flip Block Spider's battle position. _**"Flip Toad!"**_

 **[Block Spider: 2400 DEF - 1200 ATK]**

"Block Spider's ATK became 1200!" Sawatari took a step back.

"That's right! By using Fliptoad's card effect you can _flip_ a card from Defense to Attack Position, and that card's ATK becomes half of it's DEF!" Yuya explained to the wide-eyed Sawatari.

"Th-This can't be…!"

"Now then, when you with 400 life remaining gets attacked by Block Spider with 1200 ATK, how much life will you have left?"

"Th-that's-" Sawatari was now trembling in fear.

"Everyone I'm sure you all know, right?" Yuya asked the audience.

"Of course we do!" The four friends cheered.

"Well then, everyone with me let's make a direct attack with Block Spider!" The spider-like monster charged at Sawatari with a yellow glow surrounding him. "And the answer is…?"

"ZERO!" An explosion occurred, depleting the rest of Sawatari's Life Points, giving Yuya and I the win.

 **[Yuya/Kazuki: Win (VS) Sawatari: 0 LP]**

Fireworks started to go off, as Yuya took a bow.

"You did it Yuya!" The four of them cheered, and for the first time in a while, a small smile made it's way onto my face, as the field started to dematerialize.

" _Not bad, Yuya. Not bad at all."_

"If it's come to this…" Sawatari got up from the ground with bruises all over him. "I'll just take them by force! Guys, get them!"

"Yeah!" I took a step in front of Yuya, and glared at the four. I clenched my fists, and got ready in case I would need to take them down. Just then, a lollipop stick shot past me, making my eyes widen out of surprise, and Yuya, and his friends, gasp.

"Wh-What the?" Yuzu questioned, as the lollipop stick knocked the three lackeys out, before hitting Sawatari in the forehead, rendering him unconcious as well. The boy, with the light cyan hair, and blue jacket from before was now standing in front of us.

"Man, these guys were just uncool until the very end weren't they?" He asked.

"This- Did you just-?" Yuya questioned the young boy.

"You looked really cool back there!" He tells Yuya, and looked at me with a grin. "So did you! That Xyz Summon was so cool!" I didn't say anything back, I just kept my eyes focused on him, trying to figure him out. Because, the way he said that, it kind of sounded like it was forced.

" _This guy again? Did he watch the entire Duel?"_ I asked within my mind.

"Are you an LDS student too?" Yuya asks him.

"I was planning to but now I'm not." He tells Yuya. "I'm going to be your apprentice!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone, excluding myself, gasped in surprise by his declaration.

"A-Apprentice!? Mine!?"

"Yep! If I'm going to have someone teach me I might as well pick someone interesting!" He tells Yuya. "And since I came here you're the most interesting person I've seen! Other than him, that is." He pointed at me with his thumb. "But I think you're going to be a lot more fun to be around."

"Did you do that?" Yuzu asked, pointing at Sawatari and his lackeys.

"He only knocked them unconscious, right?" I ask him, receiving a nod as his response.

"I'm Shiunin Sora! Nice to meet you!" The young boy held his hand out for Yuya.

"Eh? Uh… Yeah…" Yuya nervously shook hands with him. I glanced over at the four unconscious boys, before deciding to make my way out of the center court.

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Yuzu asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, before you go, can we at least get your name?"

"Hakuryuu Kazuki." I tell her, as I glanced back at the pink-haired girl

"It's nice to meet you, Kazuki. I'm Hiragi Yuzu." She introduces herself, as if I don't already know her name. "Thank you for helping Yuya."

"Sure." Then, the three kids began to introduce themselves one by one.

"I'm Futoshi! Nice to meet you!" The chubby kid grinned.

"I'm Tatsuya!" The blue-haired boy introduced.

"And I'm Ayu! Nice to meet you, Kazuki-niichan!" The red-haired girl cheered.

"Niichan?" I raised an eyebrow, as I turned fully around.

"Is that okay?" Ayu asked.

"It's fine." I placed my hand on her head, and rubbed it, making her giggle. Yuya took a step forward, and held his hand out.

"And I'm Yuya. Sakaki Yuya. It's nice to officially meet you Kazuki!" He smiled. I reached out and shook his hand. As soon as we stopped our handshake, I turned toward the exit of the center court, before looking back at the Yuya and his friends.

"I should get going." I tell them. "It… was nice to meet you all." With that, I began to make my way out of the LDS Center Court, but before I could, Yuya called out to me.

"Hey, Kazuki!" I turned my head toward him to see what he wanted. "Thanks again,,, for helping me, and my friends." I nodded at him. I then walked out of the Center Court, and LDS, and decided to go on my own for a little while so I could think clearly about everything that has happened today.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. Chapter 04 is up. What do all of you think? Feel free to leave a comment, and let me know. Anyway, I already have Chapter 05 planned, I just need to type it up. And, let me tell you this, it'll be a fun one to type. You know why? Because I plan on having my OC, Kazuki, duel against Academia's spy, Sora. It'll be intense, and exciting so I hope you take a look at it when it comes out.**

 **Alright, I think I've talked enough. Remember, leave a comment if you want, and I'll see all of you later. Bye.**

 **QOTC: What kind of cards would you like to see Kazuki use in future chapters?**


End file.
